


I don't like you

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, awkward pacing, fem!Jean, frienemies turned frienemies with benefits, surprisingly not romantic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne and Eren learn that there are more positive ways of venting out their frustration at each other.<br/>Their friends completely misinterpreting it is a small price to pay for truce.</p>
<p>Dedicated to my friend Nadia for supporting my addiction to the erejeans and enabling me to write six AUs at the same time. I love you, you ass <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like you

**Author's Note:**

> Jeanne is pronounced the same way as Jean, almost, and that's actually my excuse for the use of the name.
> 
> disclaimer: i have no idea how american schools work but the private school i went to trusted us enough to let girls room with boys and even let my entire class use the same changing room it was hilarious

She had to change under the covers because this jackass wouldn't get out, like a gentleman, and now he was stripping right there in front of her. Not that Jeanne was looking, of course. Except she totally was, and the years of judo made Eren a favor. He was still a skinny runt, but now he was more of a muscly skinny runt. His muscles were a lot more defined than they used to be, and it was more apparent now. She wondered why until she noticed he noticed her looking and turned away.

God damned cheap school that wouldn't get another room and made her bunk with Eren Jäger of all people. They could have roomed him with his sister.

She shoved her face in the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to pretend she was asleep even though she was already caught.

Jeanne kept stealing glances at him, though, and her mind started doing the thing. You know. The thing in which it starts processing images with the hormones, not the logic. She turned around and texted her friend, Marco, almost despairing.

[Text to: Marco

Send help oh hell no hes hot]

[Text from: Marco

Sux 2b u]

She frowned at the screen. By the looks of it, her best friend had abandoned her. She was alone in the upper bunk. She closed her eyes and evened her breathing, trying to lure herself into sleep, but to no avail. There was something that demanded immediate attention, and it was her horniness. 

Turning on her back, she quickly pulled her panties down, and let it hang on one leg, spreading them apart, not really caring that the leg with her panties was the one currently hanging off her bed. She tried to keep her fantasies generic while her fingers slid slowly from her clitoris to inside her labia, but she could feel her brain slipping as they took to being tan arms and legs, brown hair in a perpetual bed head and green eyes. She was so close when she realized that, and stopped dead on her tracks, breathing hard and arm hurting a little. Jeanne cursed at herself, and wanted to cry a little; she should've finished first and felt awful later. Now she's painfully horny and feeling awful.

"Cute panties, Jeanne." A sleepy voice informed her that she just managed to wake up Mr. Hot Bod himself. She pulled her leg up, but she was too slow to react and god, smite her now. Smite her and spare her of the humiliation.

"Give them back, asshole." She growled.

"Never knew you were one for frilly stuff. Suits you, I guess."

His hand appeared next to hers, the frilly garment being returned without him making her beg for it.

"Thank you. They're expensive, they should suit me." She grumbled.

"Dunno, though, might need visuals to confirm." He laughed lowly and she shouldn't be thinking it sounds attractive, he's a jerk and would always be a jerk.

"I should punch you on your mouth."

"Roughly. With your mouth." He kept laughing.

"I should punch you on your dick."

"Do that and I might just punch you on the boobs. Softly. With both hands, in circular motions."

She was whining, because the idea sounded way too good, what with her already being horny in the first place. She moved on the bed, sliding her panties back on and jumping off the bunk so she could really punch Eren on his dick for making her so horny in the first place.

She was about to, too, but the breath was knocked out of her lungs when she found Eren half naked and definitely not covered up. His body was full out on display, tousled hair making him look adorable, and Jeanne noticed with abject horror that he looked too fucking hot in those Dolce and Gabanna boxers.

"Oh, hello." She got a sick satisfaction from seeing that she was affecting him as much as he was messing with her. "They really do suit you. You actually look like a girl in those." He pointed and she got really self conscious, because she was wearing just the top of her silk pajamas, and there was probably a wet spot in her panties.

"Told you." Jeanne managed, trying not to sound as breathless as she felt.

"You sound like you were crying. Is it that bad that we're forced to room?" Fuck Eren and his actual righteous upbringing.

Actually, she thought, biting her lip, fuck him, period. He looked downright edible.

Not that she was telling him, so she just climbed back on her bed, took a deep breath and forced herself to sleep.

She woke up and hour later, sweating cold, and still horny as fuck. Letting out a growl into her pillow and steeling herself, she climbed down the bed and kicked Eren, who was blissfully asleep.

"Ouch! What was that for, horseface? Hey, what are you doing!" He demanded as she shoved him to the side and climbed onto his bed.

"Making you take responsibility for your acts, douchebag." It had sounded way smoother in her head, but she didn't need to be smooth when she could simply shove her hands down his boxers and make him get as worked up as she felt.

"Jeanne." He hissed, putting his left hand on her thigh and squeezing almost like a reflex. It probably was, of rumours of just how many girls he fucked was true (not that he would ever confirm anything that the girl didn't say herself, the stupid gallant ass). "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I'm getting back at you, is what I'm doing." She loosened her grip a little, moving her hand up and down.

Eren managed a breathless laugh.

"Apparently, you thought the things, undercut girl, I didn't force you."

"You were an enabler, you twat."

"Well, then. Turn around, Jeanne." He was laughing at her, a lot.

Jeanne did what was asked of her, taking all precaution in the world to make sure her top slid up and her hips lined with his. She noticed one of his hands, the right one, stuck out of the bed.

"I keep forgetting you're left handed."

He just snorted and set to leaving small kisses up her neck and down her shoulders.

"You don't need to fluff me up for it, you know, just put it in and get over with it."

"Oh, I can't. I thought I'd be rooming with Armin or Connie, and it's not like I expected to have sex in a school trip." He whispered against her skin.

She made the most pitiful noise she would ever deny ever making, and almost got out of bed. Almost. Eren was quick to slide his left hand in her panties, making small, circular motions, and her breath hitched. Just a little.

"I hate you so much right now, oh my god, keep going--" This was one thing she would probably deny to the end of her days. She bucked her hips back on his, and now his breath hitched, so they were even. 

"Don't do that, holy shit." He managed, and just to be an ass, that was exactly what she did. "I'm serious, I'm this close to throwing caution to the wind, and I don't want any accidents to happen, especially not with you." He grumbled, and she filed being annoyed with him in her _later_ mental folder, along with _this didn't happen_ and _don't fucking talk to me about this ever_.

"So stop teasing so much, you jerk." She wanted it to sound like a menacing growl, but all she managed was a bitchy moan. His fingers slipped in and she accidentally jerked back trying to grind down, and expected to be scolded, or kicked off, or even manhandled into unsafe sex. Instead, Eren just jerked his hips into hers.

"You're such a gentleman it's a turn on." Jeanne breathed out before she could really think about it.

"Thank you." He smiled against her neck. "I really try; my mom would skin me alive if she knew I acted any less than how she taught me."

She moaned out loud when a second finger made its way inside her, right hand flying out to grip Eren's, the other bending backwards to grip his hair. A twist of the fingers had her sliding a leg over Eren's, in hopes that fingers worked like dicks (which they didn't; you could spread your legs as much as you wanted, nothing would make fingers go deeper in that position).

"Oh my god, moan quieter, you don't want us getting caught, do you? If you want to do this again sometime later I'll happily oblige and you can be as loud as you want but not right now."

She bit her own arm to keep from moaning. It was too good and too much, his fingers working around, and the sensation too foreign. On the back of her mind she noticed that he came first, but that was to gloat later, when her mind wasn't so addled with mindless pleasure. 

Right now all she could focus on were the fingers inside and out, and soon her vision went blank, vaguely aware that Eren was still holding her, and it felt almost too intimate.

In the afterglow, she lazily turned around, sleepily.

"You're not half bad." She informed him.

"Lots of practice. It's the result of hard work." He whispered softly, yawning.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer later." She muttered, drifting off.

She doesn't remember getting to her bed, but she was there the next morning, stretching confused, and caught Eren slipping on his jeans, his back to her. Clearing her throat, she climbed off the bed and turned to her suitcase.

"Good morning, sunshine." Eren greeted, cheerfully.

"Drop it, you're scaring me. Go back to being a little bitch, I like you better when you're insulting me." She took off her pajama top and threw it on his stupid smiling face.

"Hey, you were on my bed braless? Shit, missed a golden opportunity there, what the fuck." He slipped his arms around her to cop a feel at her boobs. Jeanne just elbowed him . "Ow, what? I just never knew the absolute size, you're always wearing bras, those can be very deceiving, I'll have you know." He defended himself.

"Oh, fuck off, Eren. Hands off unless I say so, fuckface."

"Oh, sweet, power play. You kinkster, you."

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up. You don't need to know my kinks, you don't intend to participate in them." She grabbed the first thing on top of her things in her suitcase and threw at him.

"Holy shit, Jeanne, stop throwing your silky panties at me, girl. Though I wonder how those look like on you." She turned back and stared with abject horror as she noticed her mom packed the pink lace atrocity from Ann Summers.

"Oh my fuck, no, Eren, give it back." She tackled him, trying to get it off his hands, and then suddenly Eren took her and turned her around in a firm hug. "Oi, what the fuck, let me--" The voice died in her throat when she noticed Mr. Levi by the door.

"I'm sorry teacher, she lost balance, I was just catching her." Eren lied with practiced ease.

"I hope that's all, Jäger." He didn't seem convinced, but didn't press.

"Nice save, fuckface." Disentangling herself from him, she started pulling up thick nylon stockings and woolen thighs over them, before putting on shorts.

"Won't you get cold, though." He mocked. "It's barely forty degrees outside, what the hell."

"My legs get cold, I'm too thin." Her scathing tone went over his head. To prove her point, she pulled on a long sleeved turtleneck and a bright pink lopapeysa her mom got her in her trip to Iceland. It was also bigger than her and made her look too cute in Eren's eyes.

"I can keep you warm at night if you want." He winked and Jeanne punched his ribs. 

"Don't talk shit, you loser. As soon as we're out of school, I bet you 10 you can't make me scream." She sneered.

"You're so on, Jeanne. Gonna make you wake up your neighbors." He flashed her a smirk, and she cursed loudly.

 

 

* * *

 

A month later, Jeanne found herself in a weird predicament.

"He what." She said, not quite believing what she heard from Sasha.

"He, like, slept with me two days ago. I'm sorry, I thought you guys weren't dating, but then I saw you two holding hands, and--"

Jeanne's shrill, hysterical laughter cut her off. She was laughing so hard right now, and she felt bad for Sasha; the poor girl probably thought she lost it.

"Oh my god, you-- I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be laughing-- Eren and I... We just fool around a lot." She wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"You're not... Dating?" The other girl stared, confused.

"No."

"Then you just... Why do you two fool around if you're not dating?"

"Because. Dude, you don't need to like someone to like having sex with them, you know? Besides, thing's more like we substituted punching each other for fucking each other. Works. Also, it's like Armin said, as long as we're nit giving endgame injuries to each other. He needs to play and I need to cheer." Jeanne figured that this was the longest she has ever talked to Sasha in any given day. She was usually a little ways from the cafeteria and shared none of her classes with the brunette.

Talking about brunettes, here came the devil himself, wearing a varsity letterman jacket and a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"No." She said as he approached the other girl, who turned around to see a pouting Eren. "I was just telling Sasha we're not dating nor plan on, like, never."

He looked as surprised as Jeanne had been.

"Oh wow, no. Fuck no." Was all he had to say on the matter and truth be told, it hurt her a bit.

"That's harsh, Eren, no girl likes to be referred to like that." Sasha beat her to the punch. "I hope you don't talk shit like that from me or from the other girls." She glared at him and judging from the way he shrunk, he probably heard that in his mom's voice. Small victories, thought Jeanne. 

"What was that all about?" The idiot had the nerve to ask. She felt like breaking his nose.

"What would be so bad about dating me, Jäger?" She seethed. It wasn't like she would be a bad girlfriend, right? Right.

"Well, for starters..." He cut himself off. He probably reach the same conclusion as Jeanne that no, technically speaking dating each other wouldn't be so bad.

"If we actually liked each other that way, I mean." She had to add before he could conclude anything more from that.

"Our friends already think we are, anyway, apparently." He side eyed said friends, who were a little ways away.

Jeanne and Eren stared at each other and started laughing.

"Naaaah."

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes non romantic erejeans are my jam owo
> 
> i'm sorry this is silly, and awkward, and probably hella sucky but who'd have thought non-romantic relationships of your OTP were so hard to depict tho


End file.
